freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Milestone 1 - Wii
Milestone Schedule= Milestone 1 - Monday, 19ᵗʰ February 2007 Content Detail: *Limited Stage showing vehicle and character Content Detail: *Limited Stage showing vehicle and character *One vehicle and character integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline Game Design: *Deliver Preliminary Design Overview Technical (Rendering): *Limited Stage showing vehicle and character. No animations or shadows. *One vehicle integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline *One character integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline Technical (General): *Deliver Preliminary Technical Design Document Production: *Deliver Wii Build *Deliver Preliminary Milestone Schedule |-|Roadmap= Milestone 1 - Monday, 19ᵗʰ February 2007 Greenlight Meeting: *Concept *Full execution of the agreement *Full staffing work-up *All risks against PS3/X360 version noted and mitigations provided Documentation: *Preliminary Milestone Schedule *Preliminary Design Overview *Preliminary Technical Design Document Running on Wii: *Limited Stage showing vehicle and character. No animations or shadows. *One vehicle integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline *One character integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline |-|Milestone Feedback= Project Title: Battlefront III - Wii Developer: Free Radical Design Milestone: Milestone 1 Production: Jamil Dawsari Gabe Gils Carbo James Morris Orion Kellogg Milestone Review ''' February 27ᵗʰ, 2007 Milestone 1 – 19th February 2007 Greenlight Meeting: Concept Full execution of the agreement Full staffing work-up All risks against X360/PS3 version noted and mitigations provided Documentation Preliminary Milestone Schedule Approved, comments/questions embedded in specific doc Preliminary Design Overview Approved, comments/questions embedded in specific doc Preliminary Technical Design Document Approved, comments/questions embedded in specific doc Running on Wii Limited Stage showing vehicle and character. No animations or shadows Approved One vehicle integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline Approved One character integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline Approved For your benefit we have chosen to classify the importance of areas for this milestone review under a classification of A, B and C, where C is of less consequence. To obtain a pass, you are required to implement the review areas under Classification-A as high priority. You may also need to resolve Classification-Class Bs to improve the quality of the game as part of this milestone or as a part of future milestone submissions. Addressing issues that LucasArts may raise against a Classification-C, will further improve the overall product quality under our criteria, but these issues are not significant towards a pass if you are at not at or beyond the Alpha stage of development. Limited Stage showing vehicle and character. No animations or shadows. Overall A Clone Trooper and an X-wing can be viewed over Tatooine’s terrain. Good Great first pass on camera controls. The bounding box and acceleration feel good, allowing for fluid navigation around the delivered geometry. The models look quite good, even in their reduced state. Up close, the terrain texture looks great. Areas to Improve Class B: There is significant terrain morphing as the camera traverses the environment. This will be improved over subsequent builds Class C: At a distance the terrain looks noticeably tiled and repetitive. The mountain textures look somewhat smeared. This has been addressed '''STATUS: APPROVED with changes One vehicle integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline. Overall The X-wing is present in the level. Good Looks very similar to its PS3/X360 counterpart. Areas to Improve Class C: While the X-wing looks good, it could benefit from some additional detailing or bump mapping to make it look a little less flat. Noted. This could prove to be quite costly and would have to be applied selectively Class C: The lighting on the X-wing appears unusually dark. This is being improved STATUS: APPROVED One character integrated from PS3/X360 console pipleine Overall A Clone Trooper appears in the level. Good The clone trooper looks very similar to the PS3/Xbox 360 version. Areas to Improve Class C: Since the trooper lacks some of the detail present on the next-gen version, we may want to explore adding scuffs, detail, and bumps to the texture to make him look a little less flat. Noted STATUS: APPROVED Next Milestone Milestone 2 – 19th March 2007 Documentation 1st Draft Design Document 1st Draft Milestone Schedule 1st Draft Technical Design Document Running on Wii Tatooine ground layer including a Static Object integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline LucasArts please clarify what object(s) will be integrated. Can we get all of Mos Espa as it stands in for MS2? No, we will not have the current Mos Espa in MS2 No Physics collisions Fly cam, no player or animations Space layer and Capital Ship exterior integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline User can transition back and forth across VBF (Tatooine) with Fly cam LucasArts What experience should we anticipate for this? There will be no volumetric clouds, instead clouds will be represented by a thin polygonal layer Transition should represent “seamlessness” Loading is acceptable, but should not be overt to the player. Placeholder transition effects are acceptable. LucasArts What experience should we anticipate for this? What does ‘seamlessness’ mean? How will it look/feel? A seamless transition will be one with no loading Investigate Wii Controller usage on PC for Controller Tests LucasArts What does this mean, exactly? Is this to set up a controller iteration environment on the PC? How would we verify this? These are intended for FRD’s internal reviews Overall Rating: PASS - £138,710.00 Category:I&T - Milestones